Insane
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "Okay so maybe Carlos was just a little insane" Kenlos


**Insane**

**

* * *

**

****

_Insane._

That's how James described Carlos on the first day they first met, back in Pre-K. Of course, Kendall and James had only known each other since 9 that morning, and it was only 10:45 but your table buddy was your life line, you just trusted him or her with everything you had. You were instantly best friends. _It wasn't something you fought. It just happened. _

Logan, James' other best friend, had noticed Carlos first. Carlos, who was being carried up the front of the school, almost 2 hours later, by his father, screaming the entire time. Carlos, who had a helmet strapped firmly to his head. Carlos, who was a ball of energy. Logan had pointed him out, 15 minutes into their super long recess, and suggested they go talk to him, since no one else would talk to him and he was watching all the other kids jealously. But James hadn't wanted to. _James had a reputation to uphold and just couldn't be bothered. _

"Him? Oh, you don't worry about him, he's in zane" _What does James know, he's just another pretty boy with great hair, even at 5. _

"What's in zane?" Logan had asked. _The one time Logan didn't have an answer. _

"Him" James had pointed at Carlos. "Kendy, what are you doing? He's in zane! We don't know where Zane even is, why are you going there?" _**James**__ was in zane. Even Kendall knew the word was insane anyways. _

Kendall had ignored James and introduced himself to Carlos. "Hi, I'm Kendall. I like your helmet" Kendall had said, crouching down next to Carlos and comforting him. "Why are you crying?" _Don't cry, little guy, I'll be there for you. You're not alone. _

"I'm Carlos. I'm crying Because my daddy left me in this place. It's scary and I don't know anyone" _He was terrified. _

"You know me. Come on, Carlos, let's go play, I'll introduce you to my friends, Jamie and Logie. We're going to be _best_ friends." _The very, very best of friends. _

From that day forward, all four of them had been best friends. James had even grown to love his insane, helmet wearing best friend, who still tended to get worked up over little things. _He was a bit of a drama king. _

Kendall though, he and Carlos always had a special bond, since Kendall had been the first friend Carlos ever made, other than the ones he made up. It made Kendall upset that no one else would come talk to Carlos, just because he liked to wear a helmet. In first grade, Kendall had beat 4 kids up in one week for making fun of Carlos and his helmet. In second grade, Kendall got suspended for calling a kid who called Carlos the "R" word a bitch. In fourth grade, Kendall had gone as Carlos for Halloween, just so Carlos wouldn't be the only one who wore a helmet for once. Of course, it had been May and all, but Carlos still appreciated Kendall's efforts. In middle school, Carlos had occasionally not worn the helmet, and even gotten a couple dates, but when every girl found out he was "the weird helmet kid from biology, you know, the one who spilled frog guts all over me" or "The kid with no brain", he often got stood up or dumped. Who had been there to help him, but Kendall? James and Logan helped, but Kendall was just better at peptalks. Likewise, when any of the three of his best friends, his true friends, needed something, Carlos was all over it. _Carlos was the best friend Kendall could ask for, even if they didn't talk or hang out like he did with the others. They didn't need to. _

Which brought them here. To Hollywood, sitting in the swirly slide, James' long body crammed in to prevent Kendall and Carlos from sliding out. James wasn't paying attention, he was texting some girl and giggling flirtatiously. He had his ipod in, so he couldn't even hear what was going on. He just knew Kendall had told him to come sit up there with them and keep Carlos from tumbling out and getting hurt. _He was already hurt enough as it was. _

Kendall though, he'd been the first to notice Carlos slump in to the apartment, an hour after his supposed date with Jennifer, looking like something the cat drug in. He looked like he'd been barreled into by a freight train, that was what Carlos looked like. It wasn't normal to see Carlos without a mile-wide grin on his face, but Carlos looked completely heartbroken. _She had his heart. _

So here they were, sitting in the swirly slide, Kendall awkwardly wrappd around Carlos, trying to comfort him and prevent himself from going after Jennifer. She'd said yes to Carlos' begging, since he was pretty darned adorable and all, but then hadn't shown up for an hour. When she had, she had been on some boys arm and she had laughed at Carlos. Kendall hated it, hated it, when girls were so mean to Carlos. He couldn't help his personality, that was just the way he was. He wasn't going to change for any one else. _He was concrete in his self identity, not insecure or unsure. He knew he was Carlos and that made him beautiful. _

"You know, I thought she really liked me" Carlos moaned, biting back tears. "She said I was the cutest little thing she'd ever seen but then she told me she meant it was cute how I thought she'd ever like me. Am I just not likeable?" _No, honey, who would ever tell you you're unlikable. _

Kendall crushed Carlos to his chest. "No. but maybe you're looking in the wrong place. Girls like that, they have a certain type of guy. James doesn't even fit that quota. Girls like her, they want a guy they can push around, fool around with and then drop like last month's Marc Jacobs. You're unforgettable, she wouldn't be able to leave you like that. She'd get to know the real you, because you're so open with who you are and she'd never be able to let go" Kendall offered. "You're a great guy, Carlos, and you deserve so much better than bitches like her." _You deserve someone like me, your best friend, who had been there all along. Don't you see that, Carlos. Just look at me. I love you._

Carlos took a shuddering breath. "Really. If I'm not looking in the right place, where should I be looking? Tell me, oh fearless leader" _He was being sarcastic, but he did trust Kendall to have the answers. _

"I don't know" _I do know, but I don't have the balls to say it to you. I wish I did._

"You don't know? Then I'm doomed to live my life as a hopeless perpetual bachelor with 50 cats" Carlos moaned. "How can you not know?" _I just don't have the balls to tell you, love. Or I totally would. Because we could be amazing._

"I just- I don't know, okay, Carlos? I don't know what your perfect match is. That's for you to decide. I can't tell you how to live your life" _If I like you, I should just say so. But what happens when I adore you?_

"Why is life so difficult" Carlos complained. _Because you have this way of making things more difficult than they need to be, that's why._

"I don't know, Carlitos. I don't know" _Why am I such a pansy when it comes to how it feels?_

"I just want to be loved once. All three of you have had amazing loves, but no one likes me" _sha lalala my oh my, looks like the boys too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. When the hell did I become a Disney prince without the balls to kiss the girl? Granted, it's not a girl, it's a boy. But still, when did our lives become a hopeless Disney movie? I can tell him how I feel. He's my best friend, tried and true, he won't hate me. He's not capable of hatred._

"Carlos- I'm gay"

* * *

Needless to say, Kendall didn't ge the reaction he expected. He had expected his two best friends (James ipod had died just into to hear that confession) to laugh in his face, tell him he wasn't worthy of them and kick him out of 2J.

But they didn't. James had shrugged. "So? I'm bisexual. Nothing to be ashamed of. Can we get out of here now?" James had never been one to have a ton of tact and sense.

Carlos had just stared at Kendall, confused, trying to process what his fearless leader had just said. It had been a kind of random thing to just announce, but it got Carlos thinking.

Needless to say, Logan had come back from his date with Camille to find James obsessing over his hair again, Carlos being thoughtful for the first time ever, and Kendall freaking out in their bedroom that Carlos might just hate him. Logan had taken one look at them, turned back around and announced he was going to go hang at the pool and did James want to come?

James had followed, leaving the apartment silent. 20 minutes later, Carlos finally spoke up. "Hey, Kenny?"

Silence.

"Kendall, I think I'm gay too" Carlos announced. "Kendall, answer me!"

Kendall had appeared in the door "You are?"

"Yeah. I don't know. I've never dated a guy before. I've never really dated girls before"

Kendall had come to Carlos' side. "No, you have not. But that's okay." Kendall sat down next to Carlos. "I think its nice that if you are gay, you get to experience all your firsts with a guy. You'll know for sure after your first kiss"

"I want that, so bad." Carlos said softly, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully.

"I've only ever kissed Jo, and It was great but not right at all." Kendall said. "I think your first kiss has to be with the right person or its not worth it. Jo was worth it, but only because kissing her made me see."

Carlos sat in silence for a minute. "Hey, Ken-Ken?" he asked, using his Pre-K nickname for Kendall.

"What Carlos?"

"Would you be my first kiss? I want to know. I need to know or it will make me crazy." Carlos said, turning to Kendall with a hopefull expression. "I'm sorry, I just- I think I might like you and I can't imagine my first kiss without you showing me. You've always shown me how to do everything. Forget it, it's stupid"

Kendall reached over, pulling Carlos' head towards his, meeting him in a kiss. Carlos had gasped, but moaned into the kiss, not sure what else to do. He'd let Kendall take charge, because that's what Kendall did.

Kendall had pulled away. "How was that?"

"I think I was right. I'm in love with you. Even if that's a little insane." Carlos looked worried.

"No, it's completely okay, because I'm in love with you" Kendall prodded.

"So, does that make us official then?"

"You're insane if you need to ask" Kendall grinned at him, tracing a pattern on his arm. "You're mine, okay? Don't ever date one of those little sluts again"

"Of course not. I have you now" Carlos said, scooting closer to Kendall, finally ending up in his lap. "You're all I really want."

"I'm all you're _**getting**_**,** if I have my way, so I'd better be all you want" Kendall said, taking a hold of Carlos and pulling him into his chest. "Don't ever forget it, you're mine and I'm yours. But more importantly, you're mine" he had added. "I really like that word, mine"

"You're insane, Kendall Knight. But I totally love you anyways" Carlos leaned back, staring up into Kendall's eyes. "I'll follow you anywhere. Lead on, fearless leader" Carlos grinned a goofy grin as he realized something. "I totally just fell in love with my best friend. How cliché" he gave Kendall a goofy look. "I'm so totally okay with that, though, that its kind of not even funny."

Maybe Carlos was a little insane. But Kendall didn't care. There was a whole list of things Carlos Garcia was: adorable, innocent, hilarious, _completely_ irresistible, gorgeous, And Kendall's. and Kendall didn't care how insane Carlos was, as long as that was true.

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll with the Kenlos. The fanfiction world needs more Kenlos because Kenlos is great and makes total sense. Kendall needs someone to lead. Carlos needs to kind of be pointed in the right direction. And Carlos is adorable _*even if I'm such a James fangirl it isn't even funny* _Carlos may be the most adorable thing on the planet. Actually, they kind of all are, but Carlos is just like a kid in a candy shop. Completely adorable and-stuff.

So yeah, check out my other stuff. I'll probably post Chapter 2 of Two is Better then One today after school. I wrote this in one hour, so I'm really proud of myself. Yay me!


End file.
